1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer housing, and more particularly to a combination type computer housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer housing is used for accepting electronic components such as mother board, hard disk drive, CD-ROM drive and power supply. General computer housings mostly are fixed type structures, and there are also structures allowing the computer housing to be detached into a few parts and combine them together to form the entirety, for example, a flat type computer assembling structure disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M263722 and a combination type computer mainframe box disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M290265, in which the combination type computer mainframe box comprises at least three connection seats, a plurality of side wall components, a bottom plate and a upper cover, in which a retaining wall is respectively disposed on at least two sides of each combination seat and fixing holes are respectively disposed on upper and lower ends of each retaining wall and each combination seat; fixing holes are respectively disposed on two ends of each side wall component so as to be correspondingly locked to opposite retaining walls of the two connection seats; the bottom plate is coincided with an outlook shape of an area surrounded by the retaining walls of the connection seats and straddled across to lock onto a bottom of each connection seat, in which a plurality of fixing holes are disposed on the bottom plate so as to allow devices needed to assemble to be locked thereon;, the upper cover is coincided with the outlook shape of the area surrounded by the retaining walls of the connection seats and straddled across to lock onto a top of each connection seat. Whereby, each connection seat, the side, walls, the bottom and the upper covers are used as surrounding frames to form a computer mainframe box with an accepting space.
The connection seats are respectively disposed on four corners of the combination type computer mainframe box mentioned above and the side walls are locked between the two connection seats through screws; it rather wastes time on the assembly. Besides, the four connection seats and even the locking screws of the side walls included are exposed outside the box; it will influence the modeling design of the outlook of the box.
Furthermore, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/655,278 discloses a computer housing structure detachable into plates and easier to be assembled constituted by a upper cover, lower cover, front wall, rear wall, mainframe plate retaining wall, first supporting frame, second supporting frame, connection rack, third supporting frame, left side plate, right side plate and panel, all components are plates and formed into a packing body with reduced volume after being collected together thereby a space occupied by the computer housing can be reduced substantially while being stored or transported so as to be beneficial for decreasing the transportation cost and saving the storing space.
However, the computer housing detachable into plates and easy to be assembled mentioned above is suitable for a large scale desktop computer housing, but rather not suitable for the current mini-type computer housing.